Divorced
by SarahLivess1
Summary: Will is a single father who has a job he likes. His life might change completely when someone from his past comes back to Salem.
1. Chapter 1

'Da-da!' Ari screamed jumping on Will's bed.

Will opened his tired eyes and pulled his daughter in his arms.

'Come here, sweetie, did you take your pillow?' he asked anxiously.

'No,' Ari mumbled sleepily.

'Can you stay there for a minute? I'll grab it and come back, okay?'

'Mhm.'

Will left the room lazily walking to Ari's bedroom. He took the pillow and came back to see Ari sleeping comfortably. He raised her head a little and put the pillow under her little head.

She was a little angel who made Will's life worth living.

Ari's mother was in prison. The only thing that kept her together was her daughter. Will took Ari to visit her mother once or twice a month. He forgave Gabi. She was his best friend, the only person he truly loved as a friend.

As he grew older he understood that mistakes are easy to make and people make them once in a while. He didn't want a war between them two because of their daughter and the bond between them. He needed a friend and Gabi could use one too.

Couple of hours later when the sun was rising Will carefully slipped out of the bed and made his way to the closet.

He took a dress shirt and sweatpants out of it and made his way to the bathroom.

It was a very silent morning. Will wanted to break that silence. He switched on his phone and pressed the play button to start the music. He lowered the sound a little to make sure he wouldn't wake Ari up.

Most of the songs on his phone were love songs. He loved them.

He always loved to listen to those silly songs that reminded him how it feels to be loved and to love someone.

As a single father he didn't expect anyone to be interested in him. He lived a normal life. At least he wanted to believe he did.

It was a usual Saturday morning in Salem.

Will woke up early as any other day feeling a bit tired.

He took his mug out of the cabinet and made himself some coffee.

The fridge was full of leftovers from Ari's birthday party. Will took out some cake and put it into a little plate.

'What could be better than some cake for breakfast,' he whispered to himself.

The room was barely lighten.

Will opened his laptop and started writing his new article.

'Who reads it anyway…' He thought to himself taking a little bite of the cake.

The article wasn't that important for him at that point as he was just finished with another one.

'Morning!' Ari screamed and ran over to her daddy to give him a hug.

Will embraced his little girl and let her sit in his lap.

'Good morning!' He said as his smile grew wide. 'So, what are we gonna do today?'

'Shopping!' Ari screamed with excitement.

'Are you sure? I think we have everything you need here.' Will mumbled rubbing Ari's hand.

'No, we don't!' Ari laughed.

'Okay then, do you want to bring a friend or something? Maybe Ali?' Will suggested.

'Umm.. Okay.' Ari agreed with her daddy and kissed his cheek softly.

'Your daddy wants to meet Ali's daddy so it works out great, doesn't it?' Will looked at his daughter with a little smile on his face.

'Yay!'

'Now go brush your teeth.' Will ordered and put Ari on the floor.

The little one made her way to the bathroom and did what she was told.

Will stood up and cleaned the table.

'Ari?!' He yelled.

'What?' Ari replied screaming from bathroom.

'What do you want for breakfast?' Will asked heading to the bathroom.

'Cake!' Ari said with excitement.

'No, sweetie. Now you have to eat something serious, then you can eat whatever you want, okay?' Will claimed.

'Okay.' Ari answered spitting out the toothpaste out of her mouth.

'Good. I'll make you something.'

Will took a seat on the couch and dialed Robert's number.

'Hey, man.'

'Hey! What's up?' Robert answered quickly.

'Nothing much. You know…Me and Arianna are going shopping today so we were wondering if you two would join us?'

'It's okay with me. You know… no plans.' Robert replied with a smile.

'Great.'

'So, see you at noon?' Robert wondered.

'Yeah.' Will answered and hung up the phone.

Will entered the closet to find Ari trying to dress up all by herself. She couldn't put her jumper on.

'Daddy!' she screamed almost crying.

'What, baby, did you get stuck in this?' Will laughed a little and helped Ari out. 'Now, daddy's gonna change and we'll go to do some shopping, does that sound good?'

'Yes!' She said excitedly.

'Good. Let's go, I'll turn the tv on so you can watch it while I change, okay?'

'mhmm.'

Will and Ari stood in the town square mumbling about what they should get. Will needed some things from stationer's and Ari didn't even know what she wanted. She just enjoyed touching new dolls and other toys.

'Hi, Ali!' Will said with a smile when Robert showed up with his daughter.

'Hello, mr. Will.' Ali answered trying to look smart.

Will laughed at the little girl and shook Robert's hand saying hello.

'So where are we going first, huh?' Robert wondered.

'Why don't you girls go into that shop over there? Do you see? They have a play ground for kids!' He said trying to look excited about that.

'Yayy! ' Both girls ran to the shop one after another.

'So.. you probably heard already..' Robert said giving Will a suggestive look.

'Heard what?' Will asked pop-eyed.

'Sonny's back.' Robert enounced.

'Really?' Will answered looking back to Ari who was playing joyfully with her friend.

'Yeah. And he's not alone.'

'Thanks for letting me know that, Robert, but you know that we're divorced and I don't have anything to do with him anymore.' Will said soundly.

'I know that, man, I just thought you should know. You're probably gonna bump into him sooner or later. Salem is a small town.'


	2. Chapter 2

Will held Ari's hand tightly while walking through the Horton town square.

'Grandma Sami is waiting for us. We should get going,' Will said lovingly to his beautiful little angel who was demanding some ice cream from her dad.

'How could daddy forget?!' Will uttered taking Ari into his hands. 'Come here.'

Will bought Ari some chocolate flavored ice cream and a cup of coffee for himself.

'Sit here.' Will put her on the chair next to him.

'Carefully, little one!' Will laughed.

Ari was a messy kid. When it came to eating, Ari's food was always on her face. She was only learning how to eat properly so Will just laughed at her.

'Is it good?' Will laughed.

'Yusss!' Ari smiled sheepishly.

Will just couldn't stop admiring that little girl. She made him happy on the darkest days.

Ari was laying on Will's shoulder sleepily. Her little body was propped against Will comfortably.

'You are the cutest girl in the world.' He said standing up from his chair.

Ari couldn't answer because she was already sleeping in the embrace of her dad.

Will only noticed that after a while.

He kissed Ari's head softly and took out his phone to text his mother. 'On my way.'

The message was quickly sent so he put his phone back to the pocket and raised his head to look at the way.

There was the shadow of his past standing in front of him white as a sheet.

'Sonny?' Will uttered in astonishment.

Sonny looked baffled.

They stood there looking into each other silently. No movement, no sound, just eyes lost into one another.

The atmosphere changed instantly when Ari stirred a bit.

'Daddy,' she mumbled softly.

'It's okay, sweetheart,' Will uttered pressing his lips against Ari's little head.

Sonny looked into the two of them as the tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

'How is she doing?' Sonny muttered softly.

'Growing,' Will smiled a little.

'Will, I'm.. I..'

'It's okay.' Will assured.

'Are you good?' Sonny wondered.

'Yeah, I'm okay.'

'I missed her. So much.'

'You can hold her if you want to.'

'I can?' Sonny's eyes glittered.

'Of course.'

Will put Ari into Sonny's hands carefully to not wake her up. Sonny embraced her lovingly.

'She got so big.' Sonny said fighting the tears.

'Yeah, my little princess,' Will smiled.

'Aww.' Sonny looked at Will and back to Ari who was deeply asleep in his arms.

'Yeah. We should get going. Grandma Sami is waiting for us.'

'Yeah… Sure. Sorry,' Sonny gave the princess back to Will carefully.

'It's nice seeing you again.' Will mumbled.

'Yeah. You too,' Sonny said confused with his own feelings.

'Okay.. I guess.. See you then?'

'Yeah.' Sonny answered and their ways separated.

The other day came by fast, then another.. the whole week passed. Will was concentrated on Ari and his job. Sonny was on his mind as well.

The feel of being in Sonny's arms came back to him. These couple days after seeing him again reminded him of everything they shared. Kisses, making love, traveling together, shopping together, waking up together, being together… There was so much to remember.. The thing is he never forgot anything.

'Oh god, how I've missed him,' he thought to himself.

Ari was in his embrace for a while now. She was about to fall asleep on her father's arms so Will put the little one in her bed and silently closed the door. He loved watching her sleep but he had work to do at the moment.

The writing went good but something seemed unfinished.

Will was startled when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. He opened the door slightly to see Sonny standing in front of him with a little bag in his hand.

'Hey,' Sonny broke the silence.

'Hi,' Will replied in surprise.

They looked at each other's eyes lovingly as if their memories ran through their eyes at the same moment.

'Listen..Can I come in for a minute?'

'Sure,' Will welcomed Sonny leading him into the apartment.

'This is for AG. Is she here?' Sonny gave the little bag to Will and hid his hands in the pockets of his warm coat.

'Yeah.. sleeping.. I just put her down to bed,' Will smiled.

'Well.. I guess I should go then,' Sonny smiled back.

'No!' Will commanded. 'Sit!' He invited him to sit on the chair in front of his. 'Let me at least make you a cup of coffee or something.'

'Yeah.. sounds good,' Sonny smiled again taking a seat. ' So you're still writing?'

'Yeah. It's my job now. Who could have thought?' He laughed a little.

'Yeah..'

'So.. How have you been all these years?' Will asked taking two cups out of the cabinet.

'Good.. You know..The same job, same interests, different home, different life..'

'It's easy to notice that,' Will looked through his shoulder.

'And what about you?'

'Well.. I'm the same person I was 5 years ago. Of course some things had changed. I'm more mature and I've got a job which I love, a beautiful daughter who is the brightest little angel in my life, you know.. In my heart I'm still the same person,' he said looking deeply into Sonny's brown eyes.

'You were always like that.'

'Well…maybe,' Will said putting down the mugs on the table and took a seat.

He closed his laptop and took off his glasses.

'So what's his name?'

'Colin.'

'Must be great,' Will smiled.

'Yeah, he is.' Sonny said taking a little sip of his coffee.

Couple of awkward minutes passed. Sonny finished his coffee.

'I'll go then,' Sonny smiled.

They both stood up. Will walked Sonny to the door and took his jacket.

'Here,' Will suggested.

'Thanks,' Sonny took the jacket and started putting it on. Their eyes were locked onto one another.

'Good night,' Will said with such warm eyes.

'Night,' Sonny answered giving Will a warm hug which lasted a little bit too long.

'I'll go,' Sonny said hesitantly.

'Mhmm,' Will bit his lip. He was about to close the door when Sonny turned around and literally took him into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Their clothes disappeared fast. Two naked bodies found themselves lying on the couch making love to each other uncontrollably. Sonny was the one to do all the work while Will was lost in the feeling.

Will sucked on Sonny's shoulder when his body felt the orgasm he hasn't felt in a long time.

Sonny started all over again.

They both were so lost in each other that they couldn't let one another go.

Sonny slid off of Will and collapsed on his body.

They both knew it was wrong but the feeling of warmth and exhaustion took over leaving them both to fall asleep deeply in the embrace of one another.

Thank you very much for reading! Just wanted to not a little thing to you, that my native language isn't English so I'd appreciate if you corrected me and I'm really not sure about the story so if you want to suggest or recommend something go ahead! Anything helps! I'm trying to get better at writing by writing so go ahead and JUDGE ME (: Thank you thank you thank you!

S.L.


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up yet kept his eyes closed.

The night was magical. He was so lost in the feeling that he forgot to think.

'Crazy!' He thought.

A little smile appeared on his sleepy face.

Will didn't know whether it was him being lonely or him trying to remember how it felt but one thing was clear. It was real.

The feeling of being held. Being touched. Being taken care of.

Everything was very completely unconditionally real.

His eyes opened with a little shock when Sonny's phone started ringing. The shock disappeared right away when he looked at Sonny who was sleepily looking for the phone.

Will always believed that people look their best right after waking up.

'So beautiful,' he mumbled without thinking.

'Some things never change,' Sonny thought to himself.

Will used to always say that in the mornings. Never left the bed without saying it. He used to do that to everyone after all. 'Looking pretty' 'Sup handsome' and many more to think of. That's the kind of guy he was. Never cared about the looks. Never really paid attention to it. Just made people's lives better with his lovely words. He always loved people for their honesty and kindness, for who they were. Everything else was only some unimportant details.

.

Sonny looked a bit confused and uneasy. He grabbed his phone and answered it immediately.

'Hello.' He said with a sleepy voice.

His eyes widened. He figured who was calling and why.

'No, I'm at my friend's. And where are you?' Sonny answered his 'boyfriend' in a fluster.

Will sat there looking at Sonny a little chocked. It was clear that the one calling him was Colin. And that was it. The moment he realised this couldn't be happening. This was wrong.

'So you're at Kevin's? and you want me to pick you up? Do you know what time is it! Are you insane?!' Sonny started yelling. 'Okay, I'm on my way. But! I swear !' He made a little pause. 'This is the last time I do this for you. The last time!'

He looked really angry at that moment. Will didn't understand what exactly Sonny talked about or who he talked to, but one thing was clear. They made a mistake. And there was no going back.

Sonny hung up and looked at Will.

.

'You are not the same person I knew,' Sonny said in a whisper .

'Neither are you,' Will answered unsurely.

'Will..I..' Sonny was in the middle of his speech when little Ari's voice came out of nowhere. 'Shit!' He said in panic picking up his clothes as fast as he could.

'Baby?' Will jumped out of sofa and put his clothes on immediately.

Will found his baby girl and took her into his room. Fortunately, it was still very dark so Ari could not see a thing.

Sonny rushed through the door making a little sound that made Ari wonder.

'Why weren't you sleeping, daddy?'

Will put Ari to his bed and sat down next to her.

'Daddy was with a friend, sweetheart,' Will smiled.

'okay,' Ari said in a whisper as she fell asleep again.

Will stood up carefully and left Ari to her dreams.

He started cleaning the living room which was a messy place after the night. 'Ari shouldn't see this one,' he thought as he picked up a little package of condoms off the ground.

The feeling of warmth ran through his body again.

'What if this could work somehow? Nothing is possible unless we do it. What if … No.'

[this was very fast and short. I hope the next one will be better and sooner. Thanks for reading.]


	4. Chapter 4

Will laid on the sofa watching TV till the morning. You probably couldn't call it watching TV but it seemed like it.

His head was full of thoughts. The memories flew one after the other.

'We were kids,' Will thought.

Sonny proposed on Valentine's day 6 years ago. Their wedding happened couple months after the proposal. These were the most beautiful moments in their lives. Everything seemed fast but wonderful at the same time. Life seemed complete until the reality took everything over.

.

Will threw a surprise birthday party for Gabi back then. Everyone was having a great time until Nick showed up. He seemed to play it cool but hours later a gunshot was heard. The shot was supposed to kill Gabi but ended up almost killing Sonny. His body laid almost unconsciously on the cold ground of TBD. Will didn't know who the victim was until he saw his husband laying on the floor. He was devastated as anybody would have been in his place.

Sonny's family ended up blaming the Hortons for everything that Sonny went through.

The whole mess was too much for the couple to handle. After many fights and talks they decided to get divorced.

In other words, Sonny's mother made sure that he wouldn't see Will again.

She lied a lot for 'her son's sake' as she liked to think. But in real life it was only for her own sake.

Her disapproval of her son's marriage grew only bigger and destroyed it when a chance came along.

Sonny let her.

.

As it was getting lighter in the room Will decided to pretend that nothing had happened and live on as usual.

He made himself a cup of coffee, opened his laptop, put his glasses on and started writing. The words seemed to flow. Only a couple of moments later he realised what he was actually writing.

He deleted everything immediately as his phone vibrated.

He took it out right off .

A message from Sonny: Need to see you.

Will answered right away: No need to do that. Nothing happened.

Another message from Sonny: I'm serious. We need to talk.

Will hesitated texting back: I have a daughter. I can't just leave.

Sonny's answer showed up in a moment: I'll be there in 10

Will wasn't sure what to reply as he knew Sonny's behavior very well. He could tell him whatever he wanted, Sonny would still show up here any minute.

.

In a moment the doorbell rang. It was clear that Sonny was here already so Will opened the door immediately trying to make this as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, the plans changed.

'Hey, dude,' Kevin said trying to move into the apartment. 'Give me a hug, dude!'

Will was a little confused when Kevin threw his arms around him and reposed his head on his shoulder.

'Wait, man, are you going to sleep on me or what?!'

Kevin tried to let Will go and stand up like a normal person with no success.

'What is it, man? Are you drunk?' Will asked baffled.

'No… Dude, I only had like one bear.' Kevin said with the most serious look on his face.

'Yeah.. I can see that.'

Kevin was wasted.

'I didn't want to go home, man, Abi would have killed me,' he explained.

'Okay..Okay.. Sit down,' Will suggested.

'You should meet Colin, man, he was like the soul of the party. That dude's insane,' Kevin said with excitement.

'And Colin is…..?' Will uttered waiting for the answer.

'Sonny's boyfriend. That guy is insane!' Kevin continued.

'Okay, man, lay down and hand over your phone. I'll let Abi know that you're here, okay?'

'I love you, man. Seriously, Will. You're like my angel, okay?' Kevin said as Will giggled.

'Go home rainbow, you're drunk,' he teased his friend . 'Abi won't be too happy about this.'

'Yeahhhh,' Kevin muttered and fell asleep on the couch.

.

Will called Abi and told her everything. 'I'll make sure he's safe, okay? Don't be so mad at him. He's a great guy,' He said as the doorbell rang again.

'See you soon, yeah… I've gotta go,' Will said silently opening the door.

'Hey,' Sonny said in a fluster.

'Morning,' Will answered. 'Come in.'

Sonny entered the apartment and took off his coat. It didn't take him long to notice Kevin laying on the sofa by himself. He stared at him for a minute and glanced back at Will who had a little smile on his face remembering Kevin all drunk.

'What is this about?' Sonny asked in confusion.

'Kevin,' Will laughed with his hand covering his mouth. 'He's a little bit drunk.'

'Wait! Am I?..Oh my god! Are you..?!' Sonny asked with disbelief.

'Seriously? Sonny?'

'No.. I'm just kidding!' Sonny smiled a bit.

'He went partying somewhere and got drunk as you can see. Abi wouldn't like it.. so he came here.'

'You two must be good friends,' Sonny wondered.

'Yeah… We are..So..Did you take Colin home?' Will asked.

' No, he' s sleeping in the car and I think we need to talk.'

'About last night?'

'Yeah.. and something else.'


	5. Chapter 5

'Sonny..Don't make it so hard on yourself,' Will said.

Sonny was standing next to the sofa where Kevin was sleeping it off. Will wanted to make sure their conversation was private so he invited Sonny to his bedroom.

'Come here,' he said guiding Sonny to his room.

'It's really beautiful here,' Sonny said looking around.

As he sat down on the corner of Will's bed, Will took a chair and sat down as well.

Sonny glanced at Will's sea blue eyes and looked back to the ground.

'Will, I don't know what it meant for you last night, but it sure was big for me,' he declared. 'I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay with you.'

'Sure,' Will uttered in agreement.

'If I asked you to go out with me again, would you?' Sonny suggested willingly.

'Son? You have a boyfriend, right? How do you see this working? I don't really understand,' Will answered.

'We just broke up,' Sonny said.

'Wait! You broke up just because of what happened tonight?' Will interrupted with disbelief.

'No! Will.. Do you think me and Colin are like that happy couple walking around town hand in hand? No. Colin is the person that I thought I could love but deep down I've always known that it wouldn't work because I would have dated anyone just to ignore the feeling of loneliness. Colin is not the kind of guy I would date, anyways.. '

'That's why you two broke up?' Will asked.

'Mostly..Yeah,' Sonny agreed.

.

Awkward silence took over the room when Will didn't answer the question. It didn't take too long as Ari started rumbling on the other side of the door. Will stood up immediately to open it. Ari was in her baby elephant pyjamas that her dad bought for her.

'Come here, little elephant,' Will said waiting for his daughter to throw her arms around him.

Sonny couldn't help but admire Will's attachment and love for his little girl. He stood there looking at the two of them mumbling their morning talks and his face couldn't hide the smile that was forming lightly.

'How did my princess sleep tonight, hmm?' Will asked his daughter in a very adorable way and brushed his nose against his daughter's. 'Good,' she responded happily.

After couple of minutes Will put Ari on the ground and told her to go brush her teeth. ' Tell me if you need help, okay?' Will suggested. 'Okay,' Ari exclaimed and her voice disappeared as she left the room.

Sonny was still smiling at the sight of two of them. His eyes got a little wider when little Ari left the room and Will turned around to face him.

He wasn't sure if it was okay to say something at the moment so he chose to keep it silent. Will, however, had something to share.

'Last night was a remembrance, Sonny.. It's not like we're friends or something. We haven't even seen each other for 5 years now. We're divorced. How do you see it working if I don't even know where you live, what exactly you do and who your friends are… I have a daughter now. I think for both of us. And for both of us it's better that we stay the way we are,' he stated.

Sonny's eyes dropped right away. His lips trembled as if he'd wanted to say something but truth be told there was nothing else to say. He looked at the ceiling one more time in frustration trying to calm himself down, but it didn't seem to work.

'But I'd like to keep in touch, you know.. I think you'd make a lovely friend,' Will mumbled placing his hand on Sonny's elbow to encourage him a bit.

'That would be great,' Sonny responded hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Couple of days passed. Will spent most of his time with his adorable girl and working. One of the best things about his job was that he didn't need to actually go anywhere that often which was amazing for a person who loves staying home. Will was that kind of guy who would prefer staying home to eat home cooked meal rather than going somewhere fancy.

While he was writing a new article something in him stirred. He looked around and saw everything that surrounded him. The brown sofa in the middle of the room, middle sized TV, an armchair situated close to the couch, a dark brown table which Will found extraordinarily out of this world. God knows why he loved it so much. Everything looked fashionable even though it was all just some furniture bought in a local furniture shop.

'This apartment is getting boring,' Will pondered and looked at Ari with a little smile forming on his face. She was lying on the sofa watching spongebob trying so hard to keep her eyes open.

Will approached her silently and leaned over to kiss her forehead. 'Tired bunny,' he whispered keeping his lips on her head. He sat down on the carpet next to Ari and leaned his elbow on the edge of the couch nestling up against it. The moment was magical as he watched his daughter fall asleep.

Shortly after that little moment he stood up and started actualizing his ideas right off. He took a little paper and a pen and started filling it thick and fast.

Green & black paint, Brushes, Dark green carpet, New curtains, Candles, Picture frames

He was excited to start changing not only his surroundings but also his life a little bit.

.

Will tried so hard to forget about Sonny. But truth be told he was confused and insecure. 'One night stand with your ex husband.. huh?!' He questioned himself. 'He just broke up with his boyfriend, he's lonely, what am I? a puppy to play with or something?' He thought.

He couldn't find a reason why else Sonny would want to be his again. 'Is he insane?' Will mumbled. 'It cannot be happening again..' he sat down and thought, 'No way would I start the family scene again?!'

Something in him disagreed anyways.. 'But he was the love of my life, wasn't he? He taught me how to love, right? I've never had anybody in my life that kind and mean at the same time. But I loved it, didn't I? I loved every second of it. I loved all of him.'

His monologue continued, 'What if he's honest? How could I be his friend, anyways? I will always want him. I can't keep my face straight with him.'

One thing was clear. Sonny wanted Will and Will wanted Sonny even more.

.

Ari was very excited to finally find out what a sleepover was that night. She couldn't wait for it.

'Don't forget to brush your teeth, okay?' Will said and squatted down in front of his daughter. 'And I'll call you later, so don't make any trouble, right?' he smiled and dressed her completely.

'Okay. Let's go!' Will said putting on his jacket as they left.

.

Kevin was the one who answered the door.

'Hello!' Will greeted him excitedly.

'Good to see you two! Come in,' Kevin invited them inside. Couple of minutes later little Ali screamed 'Ariii!' on the run and hugged her happily.

'Girls excited for the very first sleepover?' Kevin wondered sheepishly and shared a laugh with Will.

'Obviously are,' Will said smiling at the sight of the girls playing around.

When the ladies left to start having the slumber party, Kevin led Will to the kitchen where Abigail was making dinner.

'Smells alright,' Will smirked as Abi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Hi to you too,' she said smiling. 'I was starting to miss you!'

'Aww..' Will replied jokingly. 'I miss you too, but I'm already leaving.. so we gotta catch up later, sorry for that,' he explained half smiling.

'Sure thing!' Abi agreed.

With those words Will went to check up on Ari for the last time that night and left.

.

He took out his phone and checked the last message Sonny sent him couple of hours before.

Sonny, 5:32pm 'Can I see you?'

Will answered within couple of minutes.

Will, 7:03pm 'My place?'

Sonny, 7:03pm 'sure'

Will, 7:06 pm ' '

'What a dumb reply,' Will thought but sent it anyways.

.

He drove home in a hurry. The apartment was a little messy so he cleaned it a bit. Will could never stand being in silence by himself so he flicked the mp3 player on.

He took it to the shower where his body found the relaxation it needed. Only one little detail was odd.

His eyes popped open when one of the songs in his playlist started playing. He never really cared about the lyrics until it took him by surprise.

'_I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started  
But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept it now  
It's time to let it go, go out and start again  
But it's not that easy_

But I've got _high hopes__, it takes me back to when we started  
High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again  
High hopes, when it all comes to an end  
But the __world__ keeps __spinning__ around_'

It all came back around to him. Sonny was on his way to his apartment. He was on his way here. After 5 years.. He was here again. The song seemed to tell about his life, his experiences. He didn't understand how it could be so accurate but it was.

His thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist in no time and came running towards the door.

'Hey!' he exclaimed.

'H..hi…Hey,' Sonny answered with mouth wide open. He couldn't hide the fact that it was hard to see what he saw and do nothing about it.

'I'm sorry.. umm. Can you make yourself home? I'll be back in no time!' Will said walking out of the room nervously.

'Sure,' Sonny uttered looking straight at Will's back. 'Oh my God…This can't be happening,' he thought as he sat down on the armchair and tried to think about something else before it was apparent what he was thinking about.

He noticed a little paper with notes on it after a short space and couldn't help but read it.

*Green & black paint, Brushes, Dark green carpet, New curtains, Candles, Picture frames *

Sonny felt a little embarrassment when Will walked into the room, 'I'm sorry! It was on the table so I couldn't help myself.'

'It's okay,' Will smiled. He wore his tight blue jeans and a dress shirt which looked so good on him. It would have taken Sonny's breath away if he wouldn't be that embarrassed about being a curious goof. 'Ari and I decided to paint our living room to make it look more classy and everything,' Will acknowledged.

'Really?' Sonny smirked surprised. 'It looks okay as it is to me,' he said.

'Well.. It's kind of boring.. You know.. I've been living here for 4 years now and haven't changed anything since moving in,' Will stated.

'If you need any help with that…' Sonny smiled suggestively.

'You're the first person I'll call if I need any help,' Will answered with a laugh. 'So you want a drink or something?' He added.

'Yeah.. I guess so,' Sonny said.

'Works out great because I was craving for it,' Will laughed.

'Where is Ari by the way?' Sonny asked a little surprised that she wasn't around.

'She's having a sleepover with Abi's daughter,' Will yelled from the kitchen.

Sonny couldn't stop thinking about this great opportunity to be alone with him. He was so desperate to get him back, although, he didn't want to push him. Will said friends. No more, no less. And he wanted to respect that.

.

They spent couple of hours catching up. Time passed so quickly as Will showed Sonny his photo album with photographs of Ari mostly. They were so caught in it. Ari was such an amazing little creature that they both admired greatly.

Their eyes met as they were sitting closely next to each other. The gentle look on Sonny's face reminded Will what an amazing human being he was. In that moment every little detail of their love story passed in his mind.

The moment became a little intimate. His eyes and lips looked very relaxed, full of lust and hope.

He glanced at Sonny. Their eyes met. Once. Twice.

The atmosphere changed.

Sonny slid his arm on Will's thigh gingerly looking deeply into his eyes as if waiting for him to say that it was okay. Will trembled a little but didn't say a word. They both sank in the moment. Into each other.

Will couldn't hold himself back. When it came to loving somebody he couldn't stop himself. It might look like he is a strong man, even cold but in reality he was soft and sensitive, the warmest human being you will ever meet.

Sonny brushed his hand against Will's cheek as his face approached Will's. Will wasn't sure if he wanted it until this moment. Sonny finally pulled him into a slow, tender kiss. It tasted like him. It felt like him. They both felt so complete. As if nothing ever changed.

Sonny stirred a bit when Will broke the kiss. 'Will changed his mind,' he thought.

No.

He did not.

Will looked at him with lust in his whole body and pulled him into a much deeper kiss which was a cliffhanger.

'Is it the beginning or the end?' Sonny wondered for a second.

Will made him forget everything as he slipped his tongue into Sonny's mouth. 'Oh my..' Sonny uttered shaking a bit as Will's hands went to his back and slid a little lower.

It was getting too much for Sonny. His lips slid across Will's neck and sucked on it passionately.

'I want you,' he whispered into Will's ear breathily.

'More,' Will answered pushing him into his room where they sank to the bed.

Sonny couldn't wait any longer. He lowered Will on the bed and undid the buttons of his shirt. His hands slid across Will's chest as he kissed it lower and lower.

'Are you sure?' Sonny murmured.

Will looked at him desperately and cried out, 'do it!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Note****:** The song in this chapter is Ginuwine- Pony. I just couldn't resist using it! Incredibly sexy.

.

The apartment was still quiet and dark when Will snuggled on Sonny's chest gently. His eyes opened slightly with a hope to meet Sonny's. However, he was sleeping like a baby, just like before. Well, a baby wasn't the right word to pick. He was sleeping like a sweet, handsome, peaceful guy who had made someone very happy last night.

A light smile formed on Sonny's face when he felt the warmth of Will's lips caressing his neck.

'Hi beautiful,' Will whispered softly brushing their lips together.

'I'm not!' Sonny laughed shyly into another kiss. Will bit his lip and licked it hungrily yet a bit shyly,' you are,' he laughed stealing another passionate kiss from Sonny who was now smiling at him sleepily.

'Some things never change,' he said lost in thought.

'Speaking of which,' Will whispered sensually into Sonny's mouth cupping his cheeks as his lips brushed softly against Sonny's. The sheets were sent flying off the bed as Sonny grabbed Will and his sexual desire exploded.

'Do you remember the song?' Will laughed out loud touching Sonny's belly as his legs tangled up around Sonny's waist.

'No! Don't!' Sonny burst out laughing as the memory of Will's singing came into his mind. He bit his lip as Will sank into his embrace and started singing in a whisper, 'If your horny, Let's do it.' Their eyes met as their hips shoved together.

'Ride it, My Pony,' Will continued with the sexiest expression. He shoved his hand between Sonny's legs and finished the singing part.

'I can't believe you're making me survive this again‚ remember the last time?' Sonny laughed.

'The last time I sang that to the birthday boy, didn't I?' he smiled digging his nails into Sonny's back.

'You were drunk and incapable, how do you even remember what we did after?' Sonny wondered grinning.

'I wasn't that drunk, you should have seen yourself,' Will teased.

'That didn't stop us, did it,' Sonny answered laying his head on a strong shoulder of Will's.

'No,' Will grinned.

**.**

Sonny's head was softly laying on Will's chest relaxing, arms draped against Will's waist. The bond they had built years ago wasn't gone. They had become different people but in heart they were the same.

'What are we going to do?' Will mumbled realising the situation he was in.

'There's no need to do anything, Will. We're our own men now. I mean, we just hang out and see how it goes,' Sonny uttered in response.

'Yeah,' Will agreed.

They laid on this messy bed for hours. Time passed fast as they fell asleep again.

'Not again!' Will screamed.

'What happened?' Sonny stirred a little opening his eyes to face Will's back.

'Sorry, I just had to pick up Ari like 2 hours ago,' he said nervously. 'So I need to dress up and go there as fast as I can.'

‚Ohh,' Sonny replied.

It was getting awkward when he realised what Will meant. 'Time to leave,' he thought. The clothes were all over the floor. Sonny took his pants and put them on. 'I guess I'll see you then?' he wondered.

'Yeah,' Will answered picking up his shirt. 'I'll call you.'

**.**

They stood at the door figuring what to do. Sonny was about to hug Will but they ended up shaking hands.

'I'll see you,' Will said his goodbye with a smile on his face. So did Sonny.

Will was a bit comfused as he realised he might not be ready to start something that fast. Although, he sure liked Sonny. His touch was worth melting.

'Sonny's right,' he thought. 'We just hang out and see how it goes.'

He wasn't sure if they could fall in love again or if he even wanted that. But he knew that Sonny was a good guy and he needed someone by his side after all these years of lonelyness. He needed the support Sonny offered. He needed a friend. A touch. Honesty.

**.**

'11:11 comes twice a day, because everyone deserves a second chance.'

Me and Sonny. We might deserve it too. 


	8. Chapter 8

'Hey baby!' Will said throwing his arms around his daughter.

'I miss you!' Ari said in a loud but soft voice.

'You did? I thought it was all you wanted? A night out without your daddy,' Will mumbled.

'It was so cool! We made cookies,' she started excitedly,' and did make up!'

'You did?' Will laughed in surprise.

'Yeah, and so much other great stuff!' she continued, 'but I missed you!'

'That's great because I missed you two,' he smiled as Abby entered the room with a smirk, 'hey you, what took you so long?'

'Traffic,' Will answered firmly but shyly. 'I'm really sorry. And thank you for looking after this one.'

'It's no problem. You know, I don't leave the house that often anyways,' she replied with a smile.

'Because of the baby,' Will finished her sentence.

'Yeah, the baby,' she answered. 'So.. Will you stay for breakfast?'

'I mean..I would love to but I don't think it would..' Will didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Abby interrupted,' You two are staying!'

Abby was a good mother with a strong opinion on nannies. She would never get one, unless it's someone from the family.

Everyone tried to talk her out of that point of view but she wouldn't give up. She would always wake up at nights as many times as she had to and would never leave her baby alone to cry. And Kevin, the father of her baby, would always try to help unsuccessfully because Abigail knew how hard it was for him to go to his job restless and therefore she would always take care of the baby Alex by herself. Abby always felt tired and helpless but still passionate and loving to everybody, which surprised everyone, Will included.

'So how are you doing? You look really nice..you know. How do you do this?' Will wondered curiously.

'Do what?' Abigail played it cool.

'You know what I mean,' Will smiled as the kids left the room to look for Kevin who was outside playing with their dog in the field around the house.

'Well..If you mean kids and family stuff.. I don't really know. It's sometimes really hard but family is family. Kevin helps a lot,' she continued.

'He does?' Will asked unsure.

'Why do you look surprised?' she smiled.

'No, I'm not. I just figured that he can't spend a lot of time with the kids, you know, with the job and everything,' he said concerned.

'Well..Maybe he is not the support that would help me with the kids, but he sure is the support that I need mentally. I'm really happy when I'm with him, you know,' Abby answered honestly.

'Yeah,' Will looked at her with admiring eyes.

'As much as I love him, I love my kids too and I try to be good to them and it seems that it pays off as they give me the same good words and feelings too,' Abigail explained.

'Sometimes I am so proud to be your cousin,' Will said teary-eyed.

'I feel the same way about you and you know that, come here,' she said as she pulled him into a warm hug, 'You're like a brother to me.'

'Little sister,' Will smiled.

'Sounds okay to me,' Abby smiled back as their children came back into the dining room with Kevin.

The breakfast was nice and fun. Everyone enjoyed the food and the company. Will was playful with the kids which was not usual. Not that he didn't play with them before, but the kind of playfulness was new. Abigail admired him but also wondered what had gotten into this man. She wasn't the kind of person that would talk about it right away. 'Next time,' she thought.

.

Right after coming back from Abby and Kevin's the little family made themselves comfortable on the sofa watching spongebob.

As it was like 5 days after he was with Sonny, Will couldn't resist the urge to invite him to his place to spend some time together.

Will, 2.13pm: Hey, what are you doing today?

Sonny, 2.20pm: No plans yet

Will, 2.21: How about a sleepover?

Sonny, 2:25: sounds good.

Will, 2:25: You can come around 4 if you like. Nothing to do, anyways..

Sonny, 2:28: gr8. See u soon.

Will, 2:29: Don't do that. PLEASE.

Sonny, 2:32: Do what?

Will, 2:33: "gr8 " I don't like it almost as much as girls.

**No writing inspiration, sorry guys. Judge for yourself! **


End file.
